Our Little Secret
by PrettyGreenEyes11
Summary: She's his student. He's her teacher. Yet the feeling and attraction between them draws them together, leading them both to push the boundaries between your normal teacher student relationship. What goes on behind closed doors stays there right? Its their little secret.


**A/N: So this is new for me, I was asked to write a few of these kind of stories by a friend, with ships that she had chosen. I agreed, she loved them so I decided to post them and see what you all think of them. This story is rated M for a reason, due to the sexual nature of it. So this is your warning, if you are not old enough don't read it. If you are uncomfortable with sex scenes do not read it. Otherwise read, enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

**Our Little Secret**

Removing her lips from his, Hermione still couldn't remember how she had ended up in this situation. She'd have laughed if someone had told her she'd be doing something so out of character. It wasn't as if she was a saint, she had her fair share of skeletons, but this time too much was on the line, too much in jeopardy if she got caught.

Right on cue Severus realised that Hermione had fallen deep into thought, the sparkle in her eye was beginning to fade. He knew what this meant; she was thinking about the consequences, Again!

"Hermione, come on stop it" he said sighing clearly frustrated.

Hermione smiled weakly "sorry" she said meekly "it's just getting harder, I just can't seem to stop myself from remembering how much I stand to lose". Severus' face softened, running his hand through his silky charcoal black hair he sighed again this time more softly. He took Hermione's hand and began to circle her palm, tracing each of the lines.

Hermione hated the way her body responded to Severus' touch, it was as if every nerve ending in her body desired more, so much more than she would let it have, which in turn only made her want it more. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Hermione could see the excitement still there in Severus' eyes wishing to continue and take advantage of the rare opportunity they had to be alone. Very Tempting. Before she knew it his lips were pressed against hers, the kisses starting soft before becoming more passionate and urgent, each of them wandering lowers from her mouth to her collarbone then to her breasts. She knew that this had to be too good to be true.

Just as Severus began to nibble on her increasingly hardening nipples, there was a knock at the classroom door. Severus sighed and rolled his onyx eyes "Just a minute" he shouted. '_Just a minute'_ Hermione thought racing to gather her clothes and re-dress, it may have taken Severus a minute to undress her but it definitely didn't take a minute to put them back on. But she knew the routine, as did Severus. Pushing a curl out of her face she attempted to tame her hair. She collected her things from her desk and then opened the classroom door and left without meeting Severus' eye.

All Hermione wanted to do was get back to the safety and comfort of her own dormitory and forget about the previous hours events. She knew that would never happen, she couldn't forget, Severus was her teacher; it was a constant reminder, a constant temptation. "No more" she said to herself all the memories flooding back to her. "I am not to think about Severus or have sex with him again, he is my teacher!" she made a promise to herself and then instantly wondered how long the promise would last.

Hermione dreamily stared out of her tower window that overlooked the grounds of Hogwarts, she watched the young couples of her fellow students walked hand in hand and immediately felt a pang of jealousy, she longed to feel Severus' arms around her again. "Damn" she shouted, a little too loudly, she'd already broken her promise without even realising it. She tried to keep her mind occupied to stop it replaying each intimate moment she'd shared with Severus in the Potion's room.

Suddenly Hermione noticed a black raven flying in her direction, it was a strange bird, but to Hermione she recognised it instantly, Midnight was Severus' familiar.

The bird flew through the open window, perching on her organised desk, as it waited patiently for Hermione to untie the missive attached to its leg.

_**Wish you didn't have to leave when you did, I mean what I said. Missing you already, S**_

It couldn't hurt to remember a little bit could it? She knew she was fighting a losing battle and caved into the desire to remember the previous hours events…

It wasn't even like they had planned their liaison it had just kind of happened, hadn't it? The class had finished at 4pm and whilst everyone was leaving Severus had asked her to stay behind, which was nothing to suspect, except as soon as the door was closed she was up against it, with Severus kissing her passionately, and she was kissing him back with just as much excitement. His hands wandered over her body outlining the silhouette of her curvy figure, paying particular attention to her breasts, her nipples responding to his touch even through the fabric of her blouse and the lace of her bra. She let out a little moan which Severus acknowledged as a sign that she liked it.

Severus could feel the excitement in his body, Hermione was stunning and just looking at her made him hard, but this time it was different, his cock was throbbing with desire and want, he could feel all the blood rushing to his shaft making it harder than he ever thought it could be. God he wanted her bad. He ripped the buttons of Hermione's blouse as she fumbled with the zip of his trousers, Brushing her hand against his crotch, Hermione liked it when Severus was hard it made her feel sexy. Hermione's small hand embraced Severus' cock, teasing its head with the tips of her fingers. Their kiss deepened becoming more intense as time passed showing the urgency they each had. Hermione pulled away to catch her breath, whilst Severus cupped her face with his hands and smiled. The smile that made Hermione weak at the Knees the first time she saw it. "Did I mention how beautiful you look today" He said in his silky baritone voice. Hermione Blushed. He leant forward to whisper in her ear "I want to feel myself inside you, right here, right now". Pulling her towards him again he kissed her this time ever so softly. "Can I?" He asked his eyes pleading with her to say yes. Hermione nodded. He reached behind her and locked the classroom door before pulling her away from it.

Hermione laid spread out on the white rug in Severus' office, adjacent to the classroom, as he kissed her body, she didn't want to wait she wanted to feel him make love to her, she wanted it just as much as him, maybe even more. Severus moved further down to her wet pussy, which he knew was inviting. He teased her clitoris with his tongue. Hermione bit her lip she loved it when Severus tasted her. He pushed his tongue inside her to taste her sweet juices, she tasted good, like the finest delicacy he had the pleasure of savouring. Sitting up Severus climbed between Hermione's tanned shapely legs, positioning himself near her womanhood, teasingly Severus rubbed his cock against her clit before finally pushing himself inside her, encasing himself inside her tight, wet core. Hermione let out a gasp. "Oh Severus" she whispered.

Hermione had forgotten how thick Severus' cock was just as Severus had forgotten how tight she was, but it was so accommodating each small move was felt by each of them. His cock was being hugged by her tight pussy. Severus knew what Hermione wanted and he knew how her body would respond to his touch. He began to speed up developing a rhythm, one he knew would satisfy both of them. He sucked on her perky breasts which were now free from her bra, Severus could finally admire their beauty, the shapeliness of the firm mounds, the dusty pink of her nipples as they peaked almost painfully in the coldness of Hogwarts Dungeons. Hermione's eyes opened and for a moment he noticed how her eyes seemed like liquid gold, a far cry away from the brown he thought them to be. He kissed her again this time more urgency, the need to feel her close to him becoming stronger. With the rhythm Hermione knew it wouldn't be long until she climaxed, Severus certainly knew what he was doing and she loved that.

He wasn't her only lover, but Severus was by far the best she had ever had, he could play her body until it was humming with pleasure. The pressure continued to build in her groin, tightening with every deliciously hard thrust inside her, she could feel the tension in her body ready to break, to free herself from the tightening inside her. Then she was there, her body convulsing as her orgasm took over, it was amazing, she could feel the pleasure envelop her entire body, it took all of her self-control not to scream out, biting her lip so hard that she was sure it would bleed.

Severus was still on top of her, thrusting into her as her walls tightened around him, milking him, begging for his release. His back straightened and his body tensed as he gave one more thrust inside the supple young witch beneath him, before he was cumming, his cum thick and full as he filled the witch. Resting for a moment, Severus sighed before leaning over Hermione and placing a chaste kiss on her full and swollen pink lips. Pulling back he took hold of his semi- flaccid member and pulled the head out. The head of his cock still had some of his seed on it. Hermione smiled as she took Severus' cock in her mouth and licked the remainder of his cum. Merlin, she thought he tasted good.

Severus fell onto the rug next to Hermione breathless from their passionate encounter. Severus put his arms around the petite girl and pulled her towards him, her nose buried in the crook of his neck. Content, Hermione smiled and she heard Severus sigh "what's wrong?" she asked stroking his hair. Severus stared at the ceiling not replying to the girl, who was now looking at him. "Severus!" she said, this time he looked at her "I don't want to keep this a secret anymore".

Hermione instantly came back to reality. She now remembered why she shouldn't have remembered. The anxiety came flooding back to her. She had to keep it a secret!


End file.
